


The Normal Heart 05

by Kaixinjiuhao



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaixinjiuhao/pseuds/Kaixinjiuhao





	The Normal Heart 05

哪怕是紧赶慢赶，当Lewandowski到达位于曼哈顿上东区的家时，也已经是次日的早上九点钟了。  
意料之中的，Reus还没有起床——没有戏拍的时候，他的作息一向不怎么规律。  
Lewandowski疾步走上楼梯，却在越靠近主卧的时候放轻了脚步。  
他蹑手蹑脚地推开主卧的房门，然后轻轻地将门从里面关上。屋内窗帘拉得非常严，一点儿外面的光都没有透进来。Lewandowski先让眼睛适应了一会儿黑暗，然后向着卧室中央的大床一边脱衣服、一边走去。  
看到在亮黄色的薄被下熟睡的人儿，Lewandowski觉得他像是个小太阳，再往前靠进一步，自己就会被灼烧地体无完肤；可是如果后退一步，那么恐怕他的人生从此之后，就再也没有光亮和温度了。  
他只能保持在这个距离，不能彻底拥有，却也更不能放手。  
Lewandowski叹了口气，疲惫感涌了上来，他不想费心再去衣柜里找睡衣，于是直接把衣服脱光，轻轻掀开了辈子，从侧面环上了Reus。  
没成想哪怕他动作再轻，却还是扰醒了Reus。  
“唔……”金发男孩儿睡得迷迷瞪瞪的，依稀感受到了环上自己的熟悉的臂膀，不由自主地靠了过去，滚了滚身，钻进了他的怀抱。  
他们分开了一个月有余，Lewandowski此时将他抱在怀里，竟觉得自己又突然心跳得不行，于是情不自禁地收紧了环抱住他的手臂。  
“Lewy……”Reus在半梦半醒中轻声地呢喃了一声他的名字，然后将脑袋在他怀里蹭了蹭。  
接着——小金毛僵住了。  
一秒、两秒、三秒。  
Reus从他的怀里抬起头来，眼睛还没能完全睁开，眉头皱起，有些惊讶地问：“Lewy？你怎么在这儿？”  
Lewandowski将自己原本搂在他肩膀上的手缓缓移到他腰侧，Reus有裸睡的习惯，此时光溜溜的在他怀里，哪怕旅途的奔波再令他疲惫不堪，此时也无法抑制脑海里的旖旎景色。  
Lewandowski在他光滑的腰侧来回抚摸着，说出的话深情而温柔：“我想你了，所以就回来了。”  
Reus愣了愣，垂下了眼睛，什么都没说。  
Lewandowski变本加厉地将手往下抚摸，有意无意地滑过他的臀缝，换来了Reus明显急促了两下的呼吸声。  
他从来不曾对Reus说过，自从他拥有他的第一天起，他就再不曾碰过别人，哪怕是他的未婚妻。  
这些年他们分别的日子渐久，有的时候几个月不见，Reus却也从来不曾问过他是否交结了新欢。只是每次长时间的分别后，他总是有些抗拒与自己的亲热，仿佛是默认了自己曾在分离期间拥抱过别人。  
其实他没有。  
这些年，他只有他一个。  
但是他不准备告诉Reus，因为这毫无意义——他迟早是要和他的妻子拥抱、接吻、上床、拥有一个孩子。  
那么现在告诉他这些，又有什么意义呢？  
一想到这里，Lewandowski心里便觉得翻搅般疼痛，于是他更紧地抱住了怀里的男孩儿，然后找到他的嘴唇吻上去。  
令他微微有些诧异的是，这次Reus并没有任何的抗拒，而是很配合地松开了自己的牙关，在他吻上的时候，还伸出了舌头与他纠缠。他着迷地吮吸着Reus口中的津液，逐渐翻身将他压在自己身下。  
不知不觉中，Reus已经用胳膊环绕着拥住了他的脊背，腿也无意识地磨蹭着他，半眯着眼睛沉浸在这个早已染上了情欲的“早安吻”里。  
“Marco，Marco，” Lewandowski用低沉的声音一遍遍在亲吻的间隙呼唤着他的名字，在他的手摸上Reus早已抬头的阴//茎时，他的男孩儿难耐地从床上弓起了脊背，圆润的指甲在他肩背上留下了一个淡色的痕迹。  
然而当他的手往更后面的地方探去时，Reus却还是制止了他——  
“Lewy——”他急速地喘息着，“不要。我一会儿还要去拍杂志封面呢。”  
Lewandowski停下了手，低下头轻轻吻了吻他的额头。  
“你今晚还回来吗？”Reus移开眼睛，仿佛有些难为情，“回来的话，我们，我们晚上再继续，行吗？”  
说到后来，他的声音越来越轻，整个人流露出一种可怜兮兮的样子，仿佛是被欺负了的小动物。  
虽然他的这幅样子更激起了Lewandowski的情欲，却同时令他心软。  
他在Reus的眼睛上落下一个吻，然后意犹未尽地用自己的脸去蹭他的，蹭了一会儿后，还是从他身上下来了。  
“好吧，我的大明星。” Lewandowski说，一边又轻轻地揽过他，“我一会出去处理一下公司的事情，晚上回来吃晚饭。”  
Reus点了点头，手却有些不老实地在他的胸肌上摸来摸去，然后心里觉得很是愧疚，便摸了下去握住他还没软下去的硬挺。  
“你憋得很难受吗？要不然我用手？或者用嘴？”  
Lewandowski看着他难得一见的柔软的模样，久违的甜蜜感涌上了心头，于是用手揉了揉他的金发，哄着他：“不用了，留着等晚上，嗯？”  
Reus难为情地踹了他一脚，却还是又转身环抱住他的腰，把自己埋进他的怀里。

他们就这么安静地依偎了很久，久到Lewandowski的疲惫感又席卷了上来，他正准备抱着他的男孩儿就这么沉入梦想，却听见Reus突然开口说道：“Lewy，我给你说件事。”  
他只好强打起精神来：“嗯，怎么了？”  
Reus酝酿了一会，才在他怀里开口：“我这几天看中了一个剧本，但是Łukasz不让我演，说你同意了他才答应。你去跟他说，同意我演，好不好？”  
近些年来，Lewandowski因为经常要欧洲美国两地奔波，所以把在美国的大多数工作都转交给了自己的波兰同乡、也是自己最得力的下属Piszczek。同时也把“看管”和“照顾”Reus的工作安排给了他。  
尤其是，Piszczek对电影行业很有研究，看剧本、选导演、构建团队的眼光更是老辣，所以Reus一般想演什么电影，都需要让他来把关。  
Lewandowski对于剧本和拍摄只有两个要求，一是拍摄不能有危险；二是能有出格的亲热戏。  
这些年，Lewandowski有意顺着Reus，所以Piszczek也大多顺着Reus的意思，只要不违背了Lewandowski的原则，他想拍什么就让他拍。  
这可算是这两年里头一遭，Piszczek发话不同意Reus来演。  
Lewandowski这时候有些困得发蒙，逻辑也不是特别清楚了，他甚至都没去想为什么明明Piszczek可以直接来问他，最终却还是Reus开了这个口——尤其是在Reus如今能少说一句，就和他少说一句话的情况下。  
他努力维持着清醒，“嗯？他为什么不让你拍？”  
Reus在他怀里拱了拱，开口时竟带上了些许撒娇的味道：“他觉得这个电影是小众，没有什么观影基础；而且人物形象和我之前塑造的也不一样——可是我就是想尝试一些小众的、新鲜的东西嘛，而且也想突破一下以前的固有形象。”  
哦，那没什么大不了的——Lewandowski心想。  
于是他搂住了怀里面不安分的小金毛，勉力用清醒的口吻说道：“唔，那不是什么大事，我今天就去跟他说一声，然后找人去和导演打好招呼——你知道对于你拍戏我就只有那两点要求，其他的，你剧本随便挑就行。”  
然后他实在太累了，近三天没有一个充足的睡眠使他疲惫不堪，怀抱里拥着自己心尖上的人也终于令他心安，于是渐渐陷入了睡眠中，“Marco，只要你想要的，我都给你；你想做的，我都陪你……”  
“谢谢你，Lewy。”Reus用轻不可闻的声音说道。  
Lewandowski的呼吸声渐渐平稳了下去，紧紧拥着他的手臂也因为陷入沉睡而松开了些许。  
Reus转头望向厚厚的窗帘，外面的光一点儿都渗不进来。  
他方才对Lewandowski的亲昵是真的，依恋是真的，期待是真的，爱……也是真的。  
Lewandowski在订婚的当天，还是不管不顾地来到了他的身边，这让他怎么能不再重新怀抱期待？  
他其实从未真正的死心。  
可是从昨天开始，他便成了一个更加不耻的人，就如同这个黑暗的卧室一样，永远见不了阳光。  
道德感和耻辱感将他压得喘不过气来，可是那一点点希冀，却如同沙漠里的一滴水，寒夜里的微弱火光一般，支撑着他。  
直到现在，他依旧死不了心，却也走不下去。  
可是终究，要有个结局啊——他想。  
“我想要的，你都会给我吗？”Reus轻声地重复着Lewandowski方才的话，然后他用手遮住了自己的眼睛，“可是我只想和你好好在一起，光明正大的那种，你能给我吗？”


End file.
